


Apple Pie and Sunny D

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat sitter!Shouyou, Cats, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Game Developer!Kenma, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i hope you appreciate the names for their cats, i still love them, implied panic attack, kenhina - Freeform, this is the least amount of tags i've ever put on a fic holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: ~ Republished Story ~Kozume Kenma's precious cat, Apple Pie is missing.However Kenma's neighbor, Hinata Shouyou, has a big surprise for him!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> wtf are summaries kill me
> 
> anyway i was cleaning my docs and i found my first ever KenHina from back when i first started haikyuu (and first started shipping Shouyou with everyone) then i remembered that this story got deleted so !!!!!!! i figured why not repost???? 
> 
> im currently suffering through writer's block, but i have other stories planned, including a cHAPTER FIC (ikr what a surprise???) that'll hopefully be published.....before the year ends fdkfjksfj
> 
> but for now!!!! please enjoy a republished fluffy kenhina, thank you for reading <3

Sighing tiredly, Kozume Kenma took a sip of coffee before making a sour face, _ bitter, way too bitter,  _ he shoved the coffee cup aside and wrapped his special blanket tighter around his body. Kozume focused his tired golden pupils on his small laptop screen, the giant bolded letters that spelled out: “MISSING CAT” and a picture of his precious cat sitting on his bed made Kozume’s heart hurt even more. 

 

Kozume’s cat, Apple pie, was a gift that was given to him by his co-worker and college roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou, two years ago when he graduated and got hired at a game developing company. Kuroo gave Kozume Apple pie because he lived alone in a tiny apartment, and Kuroo thought he needed some company. After all, Kuroo couldn’t come over all the time when he had a boyfriend of his own. 

 

Kozume sighed and clicked out of the document,  _ boyfriend, _ he shuddered and buried his face into his blanket, wishing Apple pie was in lap.  _ Boyfriend, _ Kuroo and Bokuto are the only ones who know he’s gay, they were the first ones he told, and ever since then they had been trying to set him up with someone. Kozume refused to leave his apartment when they tried the first time, so they ended up sending the man his address and Kozume wanted to slap them. The man was nice, his name was Akaashi Keiji and Kozume liked his company, but Apple pie didn’t like Akaashi, which was a deal breaker. 

 

There wasn’t a second time, Kozume told Kuroo and Bokuto that Apple pie was the only one he needed for now, the two whined and grumbled about Kozume becoming a cat man but he ignored them. Apple pie was perfect for him, so what if he wasn’t a human? 

 

Apple pie loved to play ball, he loved to cuddle in Kozume’s lap and watch him work, he liked to take walks and was very playful. The tiny apartment was never quiet when Apple pie was around, whether he was meowing or padding around, he was always making a sound and Kozume loved it. Now, the apartment is silent, and Kozume hates it, he hates loud places but also hates total silence, he needs some sort of sound in the background, not like music, something calmer like breathing or whispering. 

 

Kozume tried plug his headphones in and play cat noises after Apple pie disappeared, it wasn’t the same. Kozume had a panic attack when he came home and found no sign of his precious cat, Kuroo and Bokuto rushed over to help him look, but there was no sign of Apple pie. Kuroo suggested making posters and putting them up, so Kozume did, and a month passed with no response from anyone. 

 

A sudden knock on his door made Kozume jump, he turned and glared at the door. Kuroo and Bokuto each had a key, they would never knock and Kozume wasn’t expecting anyone. Standing up and letting his blanket fall from his shoulders, Kozume walked to his door and stood on his tiptoes to peek through the peephole, even on his toes he could barely see through it, but he could see what looked like fluffy bright orange hair. 

 

Kozume thought of who it could be, the only person he knew with orange hair like that was his neighbor that lived two doors down. He didn’t know his neighbor’s name, but he did know that he had a cat of his own named Sunny D. Kozume remembered asking why he named his cat after an orange juice brand, but his neighbor just laughed and shrugged. 

 

Kozume unlocked the door and opened it, his heart leapt in his chest when he saw his neighbor holding Apple pie and his own cat. Kozume held back from jumping forward and taking his cat back. 

 

“Hi! You’re Kenma, right?” His neighbor asked, Kozume blinked, this was the same neighbor, same bright orange hair, but when did his eyes start sparkling so much? And when did his teeth become so white? 

 

“...Yeah…” Kozume muttered, gripping his doorframe as he leaned against it, he really just wanted his cat back, he didn’t want to chat with his suddenly very cute neighbor. 

 

“Okay good! I’m Hinata Shouyou, our cats met each other last time we met and well… Something happened,” His neighbor, Shouyou said sheepishly as he blushed and cuddled both of the cats to try and cover his reddening cheeks. Kozume blinked again, was Shouyou trying to be adorable so he could distract him? And why was it working? 

 

“What happened…?” Kozume asked, his voice still low. Shouyou smiled and Kozume’s heart did a backflip.

 

“Well… Your cat is a boy, and mine is a girl, y’know what happens when a boy cat and a girl cat fall in love?” Shouyou giggled, Kozume knew exactly what he was going to say, but he kept his mouth shut instead of deciding to interrupt and take Apple pie back. 

 

“They create kittens~! That’s what our cats did, Kenma! They had a litter, the litter is at my apartment, you wanna come see?” Shouyou laughed, giving Kozume an eager look and a bright smile. Kozume flinched, why was Shouyou so bright? Was Shouyou attempting to seduce him, because it was working. 

 

“...Sure, let me get dressed first,” Kozume muttered, looking down at the ground as he scooted out of his doorframe and closed his door halfway. He glanced up just in time to see Shouyou give him another bright smile and lift Apple pie’s paw to make it seem like the cat was waving to him, Kozume brought a hand to his chest and he shut the door completely. 

 

_ Dear god why… Why did such a cute person have to find my cat?  _ Kozume could feel his heart beating as if he had just finished running a mile, he trudged to his room and opened his closet. 

 

_ Apple pie likes him.  _ Kozume knew that Apple pie only liked to be held by him and Kuroo, and it took a long time for him to warm up to anyone new.  _ Maybe he’s straight, _ Kozume could only hope that much, but he also knew that much would crush his heart and he would probably never want to start dating again. 

 

Kozume quickly threw together a what he hoped was a cute outfit, a grey sweater with a cat saying ‘meows for days’ on it and some blue shorts. The last time Kozume had a crush on a guy, or when he discovered he was gay, his dreams of being with the guy were crushed almost immediately when he found out the guy was straight. Kozume couldn’t even look the guy in the eye again, and he was thankful when he transferred classes. Kozume quickly got over him though, but he knew Shouyou would be very hard to get over, especially because their cats just had kittens together. 

 

Kozume slipped on a pair of black shoes before opening his door and leaving his apartment, he walked slowly and stopped in front of Shouyou’s door. He took a shaky breath before clenching his fist and tapping lightly on the wood. 

 

“It’s open~!” Shouyou sang from inside, Kozume held his breath and tried not to trip as he opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

Shouyou’s apartment was the same size as Kozume’s, almost the same design too, but it seemed brighter, more like Shouyou. The room seemed to brighten when Shouyou walked in, carrying a small basket with Apple pie and Sunny D trotting together at his feet. 

 

Kozume’s heart melted when he saw Apple pie rub against Shouyou’s leg and lick Sunny D’s ear. Shouyou got onto his knees and set the basket down at Kozume’s feet, Kozume followed Shouyou to the floor and looked inside the basket. 

 

There were six kittens, all of them a mix of Apple pie and Sunny D, Kozume counted two that had Apple pie’s hazel eyes. 

 

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Shouyou asked softly, Kozume glanced up at Shouyou, the sparkle in his eyes wasn’t as bright as before, but it was warmer, it reminded Kozume of a mother watching her newborn child sleep in her arms. 

 

“Yes, very beautiful,” Kozume murmured, looking back down at the kittens. Apple pie and Sunny D jumped into the basket, curling up with their kittens and grooming them. 

 

“Kenma,” Kozume looked up at Shouyou, who was staring at him with those beautiful warm eyes. “Sorry about not telling you about Apple pie sooner, I actually found him last week when I was taking Sunny D to the vet to give birth, I brought him with us and I had him checked out for you, that’s when I found out he was the father of the kittens.” 

 

Kozume couldn’t be mad at Shouyou. Yes, he had kept Apple pie from him, but he did keep him safe, and he had a good reason for it. 

 

“It’s fine… But, what are we going to do about these kittens?” Kozume asked, Shouyou’s smile broadened and he reached over the basket to grab Kozume’s hands. 

 

“I was thinking you and I could take care of them together!!” 

 

Kozume wished he had the strength the break away from Shouyou’s hold and run away, he wished he could look away from that bright smile and heart warming sparkle in Shouyou’s eyes, but he also liked what was happening. 

 

A lot. 

 

Shouyou’s smile fell for a moment before he giggled and looked away with red cheeks. “S-Sorry, that was a bit forward, I meant we can talk about raising the kittens together over dinner, if that’s alright with you, Kenma.” Shouyou said nervously, blinking his eyes as if he needed to convince Kozume with his cuteness. 

 

_ He just asked me out,  _ Kozume was frozen, _ he just asked me out,  _ Kozume continued to stare at Shouyou, silently thanking fate and Kuroo for giving him Apple pie two years ago. “Okay, I’d like that…” He murmured, hoping Shouyou couldn’t see that he was shaking with excitement.

 

“Great!! Could you we go tonight if you’re not busy? I have a client bringing their two cats tomorrow and with the kittens it looks like today is my only day off this week.” Shouyou said happily. Kozume blinked, client? Two cats? Day off? 

 

“I’m a cat sitter, people leave their cats with me while they go on vacation and stuff!” Shouyou elaborated, Kozume’s lips curled up into a small smile, that sounded like everyone’s dream job. 

 

“I can tell you more on the way! C’mon Kenma, I know a great place to eat up the road~!” Shouyou said excitedly as he stood up and grabbed the basket of cats, he moved the basket onto his couch and grabbed his jacket off the back of it. 

 

Apple pie and Sunny D jumped out of the basket and stared curiously at the two males, Shouyou turned and smiled at both of the cats, lifting his hand and waving goodbye to them. “We’ll be back soon~!” He giggled as he blew both of the cats a kiss. 

 

“I think I should change first,” Kozume said suddenly as the two stepped out of Shouyou’s apartment, a warm hand circled around Kozume’s wrist and he froze when a current of warmth shot up his arm. 

 

“You look cute Kenma, don’t worry,” Shouyou said, Kozume felt all of his worries melting as Shouyou rubbed his thumb against his skin. 

 

“Thanks… Shouyou.” Kozume said, intertwining Shouyou’s warm fingers with his. 

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block sucks


End file.
